


Sky + Furry Cat Butt = OTP

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky doesn't normally sneeze in Kat's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky + Furry Cat Butt = OTP

Sky yawned as he limped into Kat's lab. Jack handed him a kitten. The lab was messier than normal, which probably meant Kat had her afternoon off and Boom was in charge. Which didn't sound good. When Boom was in charge, things tended to go Boom a lot. Or "BOOOOOM!" when someone screamed for him because he'd put plutonium in the soup machine again, or when he'd experimented with a new shower gel that involved just a little too much superglue. 

"Thanks," he said absently, looking around for Kat. She'd been working on his suit, to check the power lag in the left ankle joint. He'd nearly snapped his foot off fighting the last set of Krybots, and he was sure it wasn't his fault. "Do you know where-"

He stopped. 

He looked down at his arm, which was vaguely prickly. It seemed to be prickly because he had a tiny tortoiseshell cat on it. Prickling him with its claws. Jack grinned at him from the floor, and handed him another kitten. This one was all black except for three white socks. It settled down against the first one, and yawned. "Here you go."

"I have a kitten," Sky said, then amended, "I have two kittens."

"Yup," Jack said. He was flat on his stomach, now, peering under the low table, which was surrounded by boxes. 

"Why do I have two kittens?"

"Because Syd's under there getting the other five out," Jack said reasonably. He backed out, with another two in his arms.

Syd followed, with two in one hand and one clinging to her shoulder. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Jack, I think they're multiplying again."

Jack sighed. "Goddammit, Bridge!" 

Bridge was here, too? 

"What?" 

Bridge's head popped up from the other end of the lab. He had peanut butter stuck in his hair. 

"They're multiplying!" Jack told him. 

Bridge sighed. "Oh, crap. It wasn't so bad when it was just addition."

Sky lurched as more weight was added to the pile in his arms. He had four, now! But there was no one nearby to hand him a kitten -- oh. Oh, shit. He stared in horror as the four became eight, then the eight became sixteen. The pile was getting higher and higher in his arms. 

"Why did you teach kittens Math?" he asked dangerously through a mouthful of kitten butt. 

"We were trying to teach them geography instead," Boom's voice wailed from somewhere near the door. "But they got confused!" 

...once again he was the only remotely sane one in the base. He really should've stayed out on his morning run for longer. They could've had this all sorted out before he'd returned, and he could've remained blissfully ignorant. Sky started plonking kittens down on all available surfaces. There weren't many. Somehow, while he wasn't looking, Boom'd hooked up some enormous Goldbergian contraption and there were wires EVERYWHERE. "Geography?"

"They're navigational aids," Z told him cheerfully, patting his shoulder. "Kitten navigational aids! Much cuter than the computerised voices." 

Oh. It all made so much sense now. 

Z backed out of a cupboard with three more kittens in her hands, and joined the Z next to him. Z waved at them both from over near Bridge, dabbing at the peanut butter in his hair. "You ready?" Boom asked. 

Z nodded, and joined herself. Boom pointed some big sonarish device at her. 

The kittens were all mewing pitifully, or attacking each other, or sleeping. Oh, apart from the one that was piddling on Sky's hand. Wonderful. But when the machine started up, they all whipped their heads and looked at her. 

The eight Zs became four. Then two. Then only one. 

The kittens became -- Sky couldn't count that high, not that fast, but it was less. Then less again. Then there were only eight. Then four. 

MUCH better. 

Boom leaned against the door, nearly crying with relief. "It's okay, Boom, it's all done now," Jack soothed. "All fixed. Stop worrying."

Boom shook his head. "No, something always goes wrong! There'll be something else!"

"BOOM!" 

Sky's head snapped around. Kruger stood in the doorway with a kitten clawing at his chest. "Explain to me why there was a kitten in my cereal! I don't like wanting to chase things up trees before breakfast!" 

Sky sighed. Yup, next time he'd just stay out on his run.


End file.
